Espresso
by jychan
Summary: A romantic and lovely prince that was whom Namikawa Akiko dreamed of falling in love with since she was a child. Someone who would tell the world of his feelings for her. However, falling in love instead with a Shadow King was never part of her plans. KyoyaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This may be some sequel to **Cappuccino** and **Iced Coffee**, but you can read this independently, too. :) I take no credit for the song used or the series. :D This is a four-shot, by the way. :)

* * *

_"I don't think that you'll even realize _  
_the joy you make me feel when I'm inside your universe._  
_You hold me like I'm the one who's precious._  
_I hate it to break it you but it's just the other way around,_  
_And you can thank those stars all you want, _  
_but I'll always be the lucky one."_

* * *

_How's the weather there in US? The weather here is really nice, albeit hot. (_) Still, you can hear the winds blow every night, which is kind of soothing in some manner. By the way, Father is making me help out in the company already. It's a bit tiring, but it's really nice since I'm gradually learning a lot of things. Classes are a bit of a pain (-~-), but I think I'm going to maintain my place in the top ten of our batch. (^_^) You know, just the other day, Motoko, Mayu and I went to the beach. Reminded me of the time when we went to Nekozawa-san's private beach. It was better there since there weren't any people aside from us. Oh well. Send my regards to the rest, okay? (^_^) -Akiko_

Kyoya Ootori was reading up the emails that he had received when he had opened Akiko's email. For some odd reason, he could actually hear Akiko's voice saying what was aforementioned on the email she had sent him. He looked at the clock and realized that it was already late in Japan, but he had a feeling deep inside that she was actually waiting for a reply from him. He smirked inwardly, feeling somewhat proud. He began typing his reply as he heard some knocks from the door outside his room. Tamaki, for sure. He thought as his thoughts were confirmed upon hearing the brunette's voice outside calling out for him.

He clicked the 'Send' button, before closing his computer and leaving his room. He usually read emails from different people at the morning, but when he would give out a reply corresponded to the priority he had for those emails. For Akiko, though, he knew that she refused sleep until she could get a reply from him for reasons unknown, though he partly suspected it was because of her over-imaginative mind. He sighed as he looked at Tamaki who was animatedly talking to him something about a moment he had with Haruhi.

Well, somehow, it sucked if your girlfriend was in Japan, while you were in the United States, He thought sourly as he shook his head. Five more months. Just five more months. He thought as he continued walking to their school, which was a walking-distance from where they lived.

* * *

Months passed and he was already back to Japan with his fellow host club members. Their term in staying in that Ouran-affiliated foreign school had already ended and they were back in Japan to finish the remaining term of the school year. He had just entered the receiving area when he could see a familiar shade of brown hair from the crowd. No matter how far she was, he could see her crisp brown locks that were longer now compared to the last time he had seen her months ago.

Akiko, though, wasn't alone this time and she was with her two friends (the other one her cousin, though) from her 'Iced Coffee' days. Though now, she had began taking another favorite drink - espresso, it would seem as he eyed the cup of espresso on her right hand. She turned around and waved at them, while a smirk curled upward on his lips. Ah, here goes nothing.

"How I missed you!" She exclaimed as she ran towards Haruhi, hugging the younger woman with all her might, before continuing to Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey. He had paused as he realized that she had missed him. He blinked for a moment, before realizing that she couldn't have made a mistake. He had some inkling that she would've hugged him first and foremost before anyone from the host club. How odd, he thought as he continued walking, continuously dragging his trolley on his left hand. He looked at her as she was talking animately with Haruhi, whose hair had been longer now since she had outgrew it.

"Hmm, how odd," Tamaki mused as he went near the bespectacled lad, "Akiko-chan doesn't seem to notice you. Some problems, perhaps?" He added as Kyoya rolled his eyes, knowing that it was far impossible for her not to notice him. He, for one, knew of the charms he had, being designated as the 'cool' type of the host club. However, if she chose to ignore him, then that was a far different matter. He warringly eyed at her figure, while she was just talking with Haruhi, laughing soon after.

They had reached the exit of the airport when the others chose to go home separately except for Haruhi who was brought home by Tamaki after much insistence. Before she could go inside her chauffeur, he had closed the door to her car.

"Kyoya, what the hell." She said as she glared at him, while he had a satisfied look on his face. Finally, she had acknowledged him for the first time that day. She was still glaring at him, though. Was she angry at him? Now that he noticed it, she hadn't been sending emails to him for a whole month. He blinked for a moment as she was still fuming at him.

"I know that you're asking 'why'," She said as he looked at her, giving a slight nod, which made her continue, "Well, I'm going to tell you." She paused, breathing in for additional effect to the pause, "You've been an insensitive prick. That's what I'm telling you." She ended as she glared at him, pouting at the last part.

Insensitive prick? Well, she knew better to expect something more from him, but she already knew that one deep down that he wasn't the type to showcase his affections. However, she seemed to be pouting and really furious about something he knew she alone knew. "Akiko, you already know that thing about me." He said as she shook her head.

"I know about that, but the least, you could do was, at least, reply to my emails longer than two lines." She said as she was already shaking in anger. He raised an eyebrow. Was she really this childish? He shook his head inwardly as she showed him her phone, which flashed some of his replies towards her:

_The weather here is good, as usual. It's good that you're getting along with them, though I would advise you to pay attention to the jobs given to you by your father. Good night. -Kyoya_

_The air-conditioner is helping me out from the heat. It's not good that you're slacking from school, but if it were for work purposes, you may slack a bit. Good night. -Kyoya_

_Ah, I remember that incident before. It's a bit chilly here from the wind, but not as much as Japan's weather at this time of the year. Good luck with the exams. -Kyoya_

He swallowed as he seemed to have agreed with her. He did reply with two lines at the most, unlike how much she had indulged to tell him. He sighed as she opened the door to her chauffeur and had left him by himself at the airport alone since the others had long gone before them, slipping out when they were probably bickering already. He sighed as he gave his bags to his bodyguards and resigned to the seat of his chauffeur.

Even if Akiko was angry with him, she was still going to forgive him in some manner he was always resorting to. He opened his phone and immediately dialed the list of shops that Akiko would usually buy clothes and things from. Hopefully, this would work once again.

* * *

Boy, he was wrong when he had arrived to the ground floor of his living room and had noticed several still-wrapped items on the floor. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed a familiar presence outside his room. He went near as the woman had bowed down before him before greeting him.

"Good afternoon, Kyoya-bochama." The woman, rather known as Kyoko-san, had said as several men had been coming in and out of the corridors, carrying several gifts that he knew were sent towards Akiko. "I came to return these." The old lady added as Kyoya blinked for a moment.

Did Akiko hate these things then? He was reassured by the managers from the list of stores that they were the usual designs from their store that Akiko would always buy when she came to their store. Plus, they were from the unreleased collection that was being anticipated late Fall that year. He grew quiet as the last of the parcel had arrived and Kyoko-san had said her good-byes to the younger lad. However, she had stopped on her knees and had turned to Kyoya.

"Let me tell you one thing, Kyoya-bochama," She said as Kyoya looked at her, eyes serious, "You will know what to do if Akiko-jousama is truly worth it." She added as she turned around and had truly left. He paused on what she had said as he stared at his reflection on the mirror. What did the old woman mean by those words? Of course, Akiko was truly worth it all. She was, after all, the woman she had chosen to be with. He had acknowledged her enough to let her stay by his side and never at his back.

He sighed as he sat on the chair and leaned back, deeply thinking what he was going to do. He sighed once again as no idea came to his senses. This was odd. He always had a back-up plan for something, but for some reason, he couldn't come up with one at the moment. The door to the room opened as he realized that it was his older sister, who had come by.

"Nee-sama," He acknowledged as his older sister came inside, smiling as per usual. Perhaps, she had an idea what he was going to do, then? She was a woman, after all. She might have an idea what Akiko truly wanted. His older sister sat on the couch as her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the numerous gifts that was on the floor.

"Kyoya, what are all of these?" She asked as she pointed to the gifts.

"Gifts supposedly for Akiko," He replied as she nodded, but then realized something as it dawned upon her.

"You've had a fight with her and you wanted to give her these gifts?" He nodded at her question, then realized that he had to add more to what she said.

"Additional information," He said, "She sent it all back to me."

"Ah, such a shame." His older sister mused as he just nodded. He had spent a considerable amount for these. He had to add a couple more zeroes in paying them since they weren't still released to the public, but since it was her, it was all worth it.

"You know, I think I know what's wrong with you, Kyoya," His older sister said as he looked at her, "You really don't realize how Akiko is so much worth." He looked at her with disbelief as his older sister laughed at the look on his face.

"The problem with intelligent creatures is that they feel with their minds," She drank her cup of tea before continuing, "and not with their hearts." She pointed to her chest for emphasis as she placed down her teacup to the table. "This tea is quite good," She commented as she gave a chuckle at the last part, though what his sister's comment about the tea didn't register in his mind. He was somewhat bothered with what she had said.

He closed his eyes, deeply thinking of the things his sister said. Did he truly feel with his mind, then and not his heart? What was wrong with doing so? He always had a calculative mind ever since. It wasn't his fault that he was truly a being with so much intellectual capacity. An idea came to his mind as he opened his eyes. He quickly stood up and got to his feet. He was going to do things by himself if he had no other choice.

* * *

Kyoya sat at the couch of the living room in the Namikawa Mansion Number Two, which was where Akiko resided for truly impossible reasons, which included how much she loathed her father for being Tamaki-esque. He sighed as a maid had brought some tea, teacups and other paraphernalia. She poured him tea, notifying him that Kyoko-san had called for the young mistress already. She left afterwards, leaving Kyoya by himself in the green-themed room that hasn't changed much ever since the last time he was here.

He would often come here to help out Akiko on whatever thing she wanted help on - improving on her violin and piano, tutor with lessons, and the like. Not that she needed help, of course, but he knew that she just wanted him to help her, which meant that they would spend time with each other. He chuckled in delight as he remembered a moment when he had caught Akiko to already knew about the topic he was helping her out with.

* * *

_"In other words, cosine squared x plus sine squared x is equal to two." He deliberately made a mistake on it. Of course, he wouldn't make a simple mistake like that. He looked at her, her eyebrows still furrowed as she was in deep thought._

_"Kyoya, it's equal to one." She corrected him in a matter-of-fact tone as he gave a smirk, her eyes widening in surprise upon realization of the deceit that he had done to her. However, she wouldn't falter. "What's with that smirk?" She asked, trying to feign innocence._

_"Akiko, you're already good with Math. You're part of the top ten in class. It's impossible for you to not know such simple equations." He said, rolling his eyes, while she pouted._

_"I-I'm just not sure, okay. I'm just not sure." She said, biting her lower lip at the last part, looking away from him. Such actions made it really obvious that she was lying. He decided to pretend that he didn't catch her lying and decided to continue with the little game she was playing._

* * *

He smiled as the door towards the room opened, making him to return to reality. He turned around, expecting for her usual brown orbs, but was greeted by black ones. Kyoko-san's, it is.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya-bochama, Akiko-jousama isn't feeling well. You must return in another time." She said as he grits in anger, his patience blown out to pieces. He knew that she wasn't sick at all. He saw her, shopping at Ginza before coming here a few hours after. He had already personally come here, yet she didn't want to face him? Still, he swallowed it all, knowing that it was all for Akiko. All for the girl that he had chosen. He was going to be darn patient because it was her.

"Kyoko-san," He called as the old lady looked at the taller lad attentively, "Tell her to meet me tomorrow, one in the afternoon at the park." He informed the old lady, who simply nodded. He left the Namikawa Second Mansion and went back to the Ootori Mansion. Whether she was going to show up the next day, he wasn't sure, but if she truly wanted to forgive him, she would truly show up.

* * *

**A/N: **A bit short, I think? :))) Reviews and constructive criticism please? :)))) Here's a blueberry cheesecake slice for you! :D The song by the way is Your Universe by Rico Blanco. :D It's a nice song, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello~ It's just me and my shameless plugging. .||| Anyways, there's this somewhat-kind-of-like-sequel to **Cappuccino** and **Iced Coffee** - **_Espresso_**~ :)))) As per usual, the title of the sequel is a type of coffee drink. :) So, if you have some time, please do drop by and read it. :D THANK YOU~

* * *

**_2_**

* * *

_" 'Cause when tonight she holds you tight,  
you wonder if this fantasy is right.  
'Cause when reality comes to play,  
You realize you couldn't make her stay."_

* * *

Ever since she was a child, she had always been dreaming of ending up with someone who was princely and who could tell the world that he was in love with her. However, as fate had played with her, she had fallen in love with the most un-princely like person in the world. In fact, if she could choose who she could fall in love with and end up with, she would rather choose Tamaki who was princely and not Kyoya who had always hurt her numerous times in the past and now.

She sighed as she closed her eyes. What was the use of thinking that already now? What has transpired could never be erased or undone anymore. Besides, Tamaki and Haruhi were such an adorable couple that she would kill anyone who would try to break the two.

That was why Akiko Namikawa wasn't sure why she had decided to show up, but she knew that she was going to have to if she wanted to patch up things with Kyoya. She knew that what she did was already bad, but she wasn't going to give in. She was going to make him suffer a bit before she truly gave in. However, that all depended on what he was going to do and how well he was going to perform today.

She looked at herself before she decided to go out of her chauffeur, out to the place she was going to have to meet him. She was wearing a red sleeveless-dress that ended at her mid-thigh, though she was wearing black leggings underneath. She swallowed before she went down and walked towards the usual bench that they often saw each other.

He was there already. He was always fifteen minutes earlier, while she would arrive exactly on time. It was always like that. She stared at his figure from a considerable distance, noticing that he was wearing a white button-up vest-like shirt and some black denim pants that always made him look taller than usual. She hadn't seen that shirt of his yet. Perhaps, he had bought it in the United States? She walked towards him as he seemed to have noticed her already.

* * *

He blinked for a few moments, before opening his mouth.

"Good afternoon, Akiko," He said as she just nodded in return. She was going to give him the silent treatment. That would be hard, but she was going to have to do so. That was the only way that she could truly see how sincere he was. Well, in a way.

"Akiko," He called as she didn't look up to him. She was going to ignore him, as well. "Come," He said as he pulled her arm, then proceeded to ran as she tried to catch up with his speed. He was pulling her arm, after all. If she was going to get left behind, there would be that chance that she was going to trip and fall over the ground on her face. And that would be truly embarrassing.

They had gone inside the subway, she noticed as they got inside just in time when the doors had closed upon their entrance. She panted for air as he was breathing hard a bit. He was sweating a bit as he wiped a trickle of sweat on his forehead.

Then, all of a sudden, the subway had become tighter. They were getting pushed by the other passengers when Kyoya had raised his arms and had pushed the doors just by the side of Akiko, to avoid her getting crushed by the other passengers. He was trying to protect her from the tightness of the area, despite having the risk of either be molested or be pushed by the other passengers. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, as if asking if she was just fine. She nodded, but looked away, afterwards, before he could notice that her lips had curled up in amusement to what he had done for her.

They had arrived their intended destination as they got down of the subway, finally being able to breathe after being trapped inside the sardine can-like subway. She wanted to ask where they were supposed to go, but she didn't want to talk to him. Yet. They continue walking when he suddenly takes her hand with his, while they were walking. She looks at him, while he just raises an eyebrow. She shrugs and looks away, while he just smirked. For sure, he was thinking that he had won this round, but she was not going to let him think that way.

They continue walking when they had passed by a flowershop. They stop for awhile as he had gone inside, leaving her outside, observing the flowers being displayed to the public. The flowers were quite nice and she would love to have one, but she didn't voice it out. Yet, when Kyoya had gone out of the store, he handed her a bouquet of red roses. She didn't want to accept it at first. She didn't want to let him think that he was going to win her so easily with a bouquet of flowers, after all.

"I'm going to throw the bouquet then to the trash can if you're not going to accept it." He said, looking at her with a gaze so serious that she knew he was going to really do it. She sighs and accepts the bouquet of red roses, while they continue walking hand-in-hand towards that destination she never knows where on Earth it was going to be. He pauses on his tracks when she turns around and realizes where they were - a theme amusement park.

* * *

She was surprised of his choice of destination this time. He would usually choose museums, five-star restaurants, parks, zoos, and even libraries for their dates, but this time, it was an amusement park. She looked at him with a look of doubt, but he just nodded and showed her some tickets that were valid only on that day. They go in and they tried all the rides that were available in that theme park.

They were good, she would admit, but never outloud. They had chosen to ride the roller coaster first, the teacups second, then the haunted house, and lastly, the carousel. She wasn't sure when she had started smiling back when he had asked her something.

"Are you having fun?" He asked as she realized that she had been smiling already. She turned back to frowning and looked at him, still keeping up with the silent treatment. She looked away, as if she didn't hear his question, but she knew that he knew better.

For their break, they decided to have cake in the restaurant that was inside the theme park. It was odd that he had chosen cake, but when she tasted the cakes, she knew why he had chosen them. They continued to eat in silence, when they (he, rather) decided to have one more last ride before they leave for their respective homes.

She was surprised when she realized that he had chosen the Ferris Wheel for the last ride. She never thought that he would choose this one for their last ride. She was rather thinking that they were going to ride the roller coaster once again or go ride the teacups or even the carousel once again. However, she was wrong. They were at the last round when he had opened his mouth.

"Akiko," He called as she turned to him. She wasn't sure why, but she just did so. "Can you still not forgive me?" He asked as she bit her lower lip, not sure on what to answer. Deep inside, she knew that she had already forgiven him. He was, by far, truly nice today. The date was really amazing and she had noticed a lot of things about him today. However, she just had something to confirm.

"Was everything today truly from your heart, Kyoya?" She asked him back as he blinked for a moment, before nodding.

"Of course, it was." He said as she gave a smile at him. They had finished the last round of the ferris wheel and had gotten out when a piece of paper came out of Kyoya's pocket. She picked it up for him when she noticed familiar penmanship on the paper:

_ 1. Do it the commonly way! I think it's more romantic to do so in that manner! (*_*) Try the usual rode-on  
subway! _(Tamaki, she knew his hand-writing)

_ 2. Cake. :3 _(Obviously, Honey-senpai)

_ 3. A theme park is romantic! :D_

_ 4. Roses! :D _(Three and four had the same hand-writing, thus, the twins)

She swallowed as she realized that he had lied at her. They were all ideas from the Host Club and never his. He was just doing them all for the sake of doing it. In other words, it was never what she wanted him to realize and do. Tears started to form on her eyes as he looked away from her. No doubt, feeling guilty of the deceit he had done towards her. She closed her eyes as she clenched the paper on her hand and threw it away along with the bouquet of roses on her other hand. She left the amusement park with nothing but tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**A/N:** The song would be "Hey Daydreamer" by Somedaydream. :) Anyhow, the fourth chapter would be uploaded pretty soon. :))) So, don't worry. :DDD

Jo: THANK YOU SO MUCH. :"

marinahearts01: Yes! I will keep on writing! : Don't worry. :) Two chapters to go! :D

piggythelaw: Here you go :DDD And thanks :)


End file.
